Guardians
by icefall's tears
Summary: A/U- After Cross and Allen's conversation, Leveirrer wants try Allen for heresy. Who will guard Allen from his intentions? Who will guard the Order from the 14th? Spoilers though end of anime. *Discontinued* due to bad health and loss of my plot bunny.


Guardians

by icefalls_tears

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned D. Gray Man or anything affiliated with it.

Thanks to the wonderful Dr. Zero for beta work and advice.

Rating T-M

Summary: A/U, After Allen's connection to the 14th is disclosed by Cross; Leveirrer is determined to try him for heresy. Who will guard Allen from him? More importantly, who will protect the Order from Allen? Spoiler Warnings!!!

[A/N] This is an AU starting during the events of chapters 167 and 168. The plot bunny for this gem hit almost immediately after reading 167 and only grew in size after 168. Therefore, please note the spoiler warnings for every chapter up to 170 just to be safe. I am including some OCs but I will do my utmost to keep them from being the main characters or obnoxious. FYI: This is an Allen centric fic, but it will _never_ be in his POV.

[Timeline Note] According to _my_ timeline Cross and Allen's conversation happened. Allen still talked to Lenali and Jomy, _BUT_ Cross did not go back to his room and Allen did not stay with Lenali and Jomy.

**Guardians**

Lavi watched from the corner of the room as Allen pulled a blanket over a sleeping Lenali and Jomy. The white haired boy was smiling softly, but it didn't make a dent in the sadness in his eyes. Allen tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he turned to leave the room, passing by the Bookman apprentice seemingly without noticing his presence.

Lavi followed Allen at a discrete distance as the younger of the two seemed to randomly roam the halls of this "New Headquarters." It was an old cathedral that they were to now call "Home." The walls were made of stone much like the tower and had niches filled with statues of saints and angels. The windows were filled with stained glass, many of them also depicting saints and angels. Lavi continued to shadow Allen for hours until Allen walked into the nave1 of the cathedral.

Allen walked slowly down the central aisle. Finally, he sat in a pew, leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. To the Bookman apprentice he appeared to be crying or praying. Light started to stream through the stained as the sun began to rise. After about an hour the cathedral was filled with colored light. The window above Allen's seat blazed in a glory of reds and golds; as light poured through the likeness of Saint Michael, the warrior Archangel, down onto Allen haloing his head in golden light.

Lavi watched for a few more minutes before turning and leaving the nave to return to his master. On his way out, he passed Howard Link, who had shown up ten minutes after Allen had sat down in the pew.

***

Lavi slipped into the room where he knew Bookman to be. His efforts towards unobtrusiveness were pointless; as the occupants of the room were for too busy arguing to notice the door opening and closing. Komui and Leveirrer were facing off over a table that had a speaker laying on it.

Leveirrer was stood calm and collected while Komui was practically vibrating with rage. Lavi moved closer to Bookman who was standing in the corner down from the door. Marshall Cross was sitting sprawled out on the couch facing the table. Cross held a bottle of liquor in one hand and a lit cigarette burning down to the filter in the other, as he watched the two combatants. Lavi noticed that Cross seemed paler than normal and was tenser than his casual pose would have implied.

Komui leaned forward, his eyes serious and mouth smiling. In a carefully controlled voice he stated, "You cannot try Allen Walker for heresy. He had no knowledge of the 14th and is innocent of all wrong doing. To try him would be criminal."

Leveirrer smirked. "However, he tried to help a Fallen One. Once a betrayer, always a betrayer. His Eminence the Pope has made his decision. The boy will be tried for heresy."

Lavi started as a new voice made itself known, "NO, HE WILL NOT."

[A/N] Please R&R.


End file.
